Semper Ad Meloria
by ShadowChik
Summary: AU GK The war has forced the Weasley brothers to hold camps on different fronts. How far will George go to protect his camp and the one person that he loves more than anything? "Fortes Et Liber" Prequel/Companion piece.


The sun was setting on the camp, which was finally peaceful after the hustle and bustle of the day. People still walked about, but with less urgency and they spoke in quieter voices. The ring of tents and pathways were perfectly laid out, thanks to Susan Bones, and the order gave an even greater sense of calm.

George took it all in as he stretched his arms over his head, grinning slightly. Who said war was going to be hard? They'd taken the front, in an undisclosed location, of course, and been camping out for several weeks with hardly any incident. There had been the accident involving Justin Finch-Fletchy falling onto his wand. But that, of course, could happen to anybody. For the most part, George's front ran like a camping vacay compared to the others, and everybody seemed to appreciate it.

Though he seemed composed, he still carried a substantial weight on his shoulders. He missed his family, his twin, every day. Being the only Weasley at the camp gave him an extra seven things to worry about with their absence. He especially worried about Fred. Though Fred had managed to keep a pleasant and upbeat demeanor, his camp's placement on a dangerous front had tested him to a limit that George's had not.

Ambling from his tent, the main headquarters, he slowly made his way toward the communication tent. He nodded happily to the people he passed, and even once stopped to admire a very fine new wand that Ernie MacMillian had acquired from a Death Eater that he had dueled.

Backing away from Ernie, he looked toward a small red tent—Communications—where Susan stood, looking somewhat harassed. His stride quickened. Could something have happened? Is it something that his brief training had taught him to handle?

Approaching the tent, Susan tossed him a small package. "It's from Fred. Obviously," she remarked, somewhat darkly.

George barked a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. So it wasn't danger after all, most likely just another one of Fred's charmed packages. He had almost let nerves get the better of him. What would it be this time? He turned it over and over in his hands, which had suddenly become a pair of bright red lobster claws. Fred was doing well, it would seem! He found himself breathing a little easier.

He heard laughter, but it didn't come from him. He looked around, clutching the package with a silly grin on his face.

"All right, Weasley?" Angelina stood, hands on her hips, watching him. Katie stood by her side, a quiet smile hid partially by her hand. "Look, your hands match your hair!"

"Never been better, Angelina. Never been better. Haven't you got some curses to break somewhere? Perhaps on your mouth?" He wanted badly to share with her that the claws (the package, the prank!) had meant that Fred was still alive! Still happily conjuring little spells at his camp. But he could tell, as she took in the scene, that she understood and was saying a silent prayer of her own.

She waved him off. "Our crew just got back a little while ago, nothing to break! Katie tagged along, nothing to heal at camp, you know."

"Excellent! To both counts!" George exclaimed, shooting Katie a small smile and wink. "I feel safer already!" Looking down at his hands, he saw that they were once again hand-shaped and freckled, and he utilized them to open the package from Fred.

_Hey Gred! _ The letter said.

_Mandy has gotten reports of Death Eater sightings a couple of miles away from your camp. Even though you're under quite a few protective spells, you might want to stop with the owl post and et cetera. _

_-Your more attractive half._

_PS: I've included a sneakoscope from a shipment that we intercepted. All of ours keep going off all the time, as there's a war on, so I thought you should be able to join in the fun._

_PPS: Like the charm on the envelope? I'm thinking "ClawPost", 2 sickles an envelope._

Sure enough, when George reached into the package, he pulled out a small sneakoscope. It sat whirring and whistling gently in his hand as he grinned cheekily towards Angelina and Katie. "Useful!"

Angelina waved him off. "Enjoy your new toy, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Katie!" At that, she strode confidently through the tents. George could tell that she was slightly bolstered by the thought of Fred's wellbeing.

"That made her happy, I think." Katie said thoughtfully, watching her friend walk down the dirt path.

"You think?" George asked, throwing his arm around her and tucking both the note and sneakoscope into the pocket of his robe. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in to him.

"I know." Katie said confidently, as George steered them both toward his tent. "So what did you do today, Fearless Leader?"

George never knew how to answer this, and thinking of an answer took most of the short walk. "Well. I did things." That was the truth so far. "For the Order." More truth. "That are secret." All truths!

"But believe you me, Katie. There were a lot of them and I worked very hard on them." He swept open the entrance of the tent at these words, and sat down on the cot in what he supposed was a exhausted fashion. "And now I am ready for some sleep."

George watched as Katie smiled and sat on the bed next to him. "You must be exhausted, poor thing. Doing so many things. Keeping them secret."

He fell back, pulling her with him, on top of him. "One day you'll know. One day you'll know everything."

She moved her head so that it was positioned on top of his heart and he knew that she was listening, comforted by the sound. "I believe you. I can't wait for that day."

He smiled at her in the dark, hoping that she felt it. "I love you, Katie Bell." He whispered this matter of factly, into her soft blonde hair.

"I know you do, George Weasley," she said, pulling her head up and tenderly brushing her thumb across his lip.

His heart full, he intertwined their fingers and pulled her close. The Death Eaters could wait until morning.

"Semper Ad Meloria"- Latin for "Always Toward Better Things"


End file.
